Brainwashed
by Fireblazezz
Summary: This day would probably be just like any other day in Amy's life... or would it? Rated for randoms and nonsense.
1. Strange Start of the Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, his world or any of his friends. If I did, Maria would be brought back to life, or at least Shadow would finally get a girl that won't die (like Maria and Molly.) **

* * *

**Strange Start of the Day**

It was just a normal morning for Amy Rose; she woke up in the morning, she got dressed, she ate breakfast, she flattered herself in front of the mirror and thought about what she was going to do today.

"Maybe Sonic wants to do something fun with me today?" she suggested hopefully to herself. And she clung to that thought. "Yeah, that's right! I'm gonna go look for my darling Sonic!"

And with that, she grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer, patted it lovingly on the handle and exited the house. She walked the road that would probably lead her to Sonic… one of these days.

For a moment, Amy stopped thinking about her one great blue love, and instead admired the view around her; the landscape of her beautiful home planet Mobius had always been amazing: Miles of green fields full of flowers, birds and butterflies, sparkling rivers and lakes, full of fish and lacustrine animals, deep and open woods with green trees, tall and short, with leaves flowing and whispering in the breeze.

Amy loved it. She always had, and always would. It was one of the few things – except from hanging out with her awesome friends – that could distract her from chasing Sonic all the time. Which reminded her; maybe Sonic was with Tails? Or with his siblings, Sonia and Manic? Maybe she would go to one of their houses first… and even if Sonic wasn't there, she would still see her friends.

The thought lightened her up, and with a sweet cheer on her face, she set off in hurried pace towards Tail's house, humming happily to herself.

As mentioned before, this day would probably have been just like any other day in Amy's life… at least it started off like that, up till when Amy suddenly noticed the shadow of a hedgehog when she cast a glance to her left, out on the field.

Amy immediately quit her humming and stopped on the road. At first, Amy thought it might be Sonic, and she was about to wave her arms and shout, but then she could make out, despite the distance, that this hedgehog was black with red stripes on his spikes, which certainly Sonic didn't have.

Shadow.

Amy wasn't afraid or uncomfortable around Shadow now the days, not like she'd been before, although she didn't know for sure if he was still on Eggman's side or not; maybe he was both? Or neither? She'd even tried to chat a little with him when she ran into him a few times (mostly because she mistook him for Sonic) and she had developed such a friendly attitude towards him that she was about to wave her hand, smile and shout out a "hello!" to him. But this time, there was something about his way of watching her that sent a chill through her body, and she didn't move nor say anything to him.

Both of them stood motionless for a while, and the atmosphere suddenly felt colder, and Amy felt the nervousness, and slight fright, in her gut. She swallowed slowly. Why was Shadow staring at her like that? There was something different about his gaze… and it crept her out.

"Shadow…?" she said carefully, when they'd been standing in silence for a while.

Shadow didn't answer, but he suddenly started walking, slowly, and closed the distance between the two. Amy slowly started walking backwards, because for some reason, she did not want the black hedgehog to come any closer to her.

Shadow stopped, and so did Amy. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest, and she was not sure at all what to do, when Shadow suddenly blurted out, loudly: "_Pancakes…!" _

Of all possible things that could've escaped those lips, that one word was the one Amy had least expected. But she didn't have the time to wonder, or even feel confusion, because the moment after Shadow spoke, he started walking towards her again, and this time much faster.

Amy's body acted before her mind did, and she spun around and ran.

She ran and ran, as fast as her slender legs would carry her, and with horror she felt in her frightened heart that Shadow was chasing her.

She felt like a scared rabbit running from a hungry wolf, and her indescribable fear increased when she could see her pursuer's dark shade in the corner of her eye.

She was panicking; she ran, if possible even faster, sprinted across the fields, scared off birds and butterflies and made the dirt spray behind her, but she was very well aware of that she was no match against Shadow's speed.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and she was panting in panic and exertion; what was she gonna do? What was she gonna do? _What to do, what to do, what to do…_ She forced herself to think, which was nearly impossible in her current situation.

Sonia and Manic.

That's right! Their house was the closest she knew of; maybe a hundred meters away or something? But even a hundred meters was dangerously far right now. Would she make it? She had to make it! She forced herself not to think about what Shadow would do if he got her… and _why _he would do it.

She kept running in the same direction, into a small grove, which she knew, on the other side was Sonic's siblings' house.

"AMY ROSE!"

Shadow's roar almost made her heart jump out of her chest, and she sped up even more. She was almost flying over the ground now, running pass the trees, jumping over rocks and now smashing things that got in the way with her Piko Piko Hammer.

But now she could see the end of the trees, and with a final great sprint she flew out of the grove and slid down the hill that led to a fairly large house with a sign saying: "Hedgehog House: _Knock before entering_" on the door.

But Amy didn't knock, nor did she stop at all, but just jerked the door open and slammed it behind her, gasping and panting and shaking from fright and exhaustion, leaning against the thick wooden door with her heart hammering in her chest a few seconds before she turned around to face the two shocked hedgehogs in the middle of the room, who were staring at her as if she was an alien.

"Amy?" Sonia exclaimed. "What happened to y—"

"You've got to help me! Shadow's after me, he's gone insane!" Amy interrupted aghast.

Her two friends returned shocked expressions. "Shadow?" Manic said confusedly. "What are you talking about? Why would Shad—"

The green hedgehog was interrupted by the roar from outside, and then the sound of something jamming against the door.

"What the hell…?!" Manic's eyes widened, and Sonia automatically raised her hands to her chin. "Is that…?"

"It's Shadow!" Amy exclaimed in horror.

She didn't get to say anything else though, because the next second, the door exploded into pieces and Shadow emerged from the smoke, eyes fierce and gaze flaming with insanity.

"Amy, get the fuck out of here!" Manic shouted, and then he stood in front of Sonia for protection.

Out of fear and confusion, Amy obeyed, and she ran towards the window, threw her Piko Piko Hammer in front of her to smash the glass, and then she took a jump out of the window and grabbed her precious toy. The last thing she that saw before she turned away and started running again, was the horrible gasp of a male, and then Sonia's scream that felt like a stab in her heart: "MANIIC!"

Amy looked across her shoulder, and she felt tears emerge when she saw Manic fall to the floor and color their carpet red, and Sonia kneeling and crying over him before Shadow raised his hand once again…

Amy turned away when he yelled "CHAOS SPEAR!" and she continued running for her life, her head a blur of confusion, shock, grief and fear.

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Shocking End of Event

**This story might contain somewhat childish acts, please forgive me for that… but I hope that you will be able to enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

**Shocking End of Event**

Amy ran for her life.

_Why is Shadow doing this?_ The thoughts were racing through her mind. _He killed Manic and Sonia! How could he?! Why would he? Why is he after me? I don't understand any of this!_

As she ran, she heard an explosion behind her, and she imagined how Shadow blew the hedgehog siblings' house to pieces. That dick.

Amy peeked over her shoulder as she ran, but she shouldn't have done that, because she didn't see that she was running into a dead end by a huge, super steep cliff, not until it was too late. She cursed herself mentally for messing up. Now what?

She turned around and met Shadow's gaze. He had stopped, maybe ten meters away from her, and he was glaring at her with sort of empty eyes, and at the same time they shot the fiercest and craziest look she had ever seen from him.

She swallowed hard, as if in an attempt to melt her fear and tried to find her courage. "What do you want, Shadow?" she asked loudly, mostly to assure herself that she hadn't swallowed her voice too.

Her pursuer didn't react. He started walking towards her, his red eyes zany. "Amy Rose," he said determinedly, not as loud and crazy-like as before, but much more like his usual tone. "Come."

"Why would I?" Amy said and glared at him. "I don't have any business with you!"

"Unfortunately for you, that does not matter to me," Shadow retorted darkly, and his cold eyes scared Amy. She backed up until she pressed her back so hard against the cliff that it hurt.

Dammit, where is Sonic when you need him? She thought angrily. "What are you doing?"

She was about to pull out her hammer, but before she got the chance to even lift a finger, Shadow bolted up to her in astonishing speed, and he swiftly grabbed her arm and easily held her captive.

_No! _"What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" Amy shouted, wriggled and struggled to free herself. Shadow simply twisted her arm a little, making Amy scream in pain and fall to her knees. "_Owww! _Stop!"

But Shadow didn't stop, and he lifted her up on his shoulder, holding her in a firm grip, and all Amy could do now was to stare at the hedgehog's back while he carried her away.

"Ow! No! Let go, Shadow! _Help! _Sonic! Tails! ANYONE!" Amy screamed and desperately tried to free herself, but with wasted efforts.

For minutes that felt like hours, Amy tried to kick, punch, wriggle, pretty much anything to make Shadow let her go, but when she realized that it was futile, she gave up, and simply hung on her kidnapper like an exhausted worm.

Then, after God knows how long, Shadow suddenly grabbed her waist – making Amy wince and whimper irritably and embarrassedly – and spun her around so that he could change his grip to holding her under his right arm, while he covered her mouth with his left hand. Amy was confused and wondered why he did this, until she heard voices.

Amy's eyes widened. _Voices! _Her eyes desperately searched the area for those voices… and then she saw them: Tails, Cream, Vanilla and even Knuckles. Her friends. They were at Cream and her mother's house, sitting on the cozy sofa on the porch, drinking tea and laughing and chatting. Laughing and chatting without knowing that their pink friend was held captive by a hedgehog they thought they knew, maybe just fifty meters away, hidden by the trees of yet another grove, hidden from their view.

Amy's heart ached; she was furious and upset, she wanted to scream, wave her arms, shout at them, call for help, anything! But she couldn't. Shadow held her tightly under his arm, and he showed no intention of letting her go, or removing his hand so that she would be able to scream.

And so they walked on and passed the house, and soon the friendly voices faded away, and all that Amy could do was to glare at the hedgehog's feet and listen to his steps.

Suddenly Shadow stopped. Amy immediately lifted her head to find a white truck standing on the road, with the symbol of a black and red spin-dashing hedgehog on the sides. Shadow's symbol. Shadow's symbol?

Amy blinked in confusion. Really? This was _Shadow's_ truck? Shadow had a truck?!

"When did you get a truck?!" Amy blurted out as soon as Shadow removed his hand, and he gave her a weird glare.

"That is unrelated," he said, and then he walked towards the car.

Unrelated to what? Amy thought. Wait, what's he doing? Is he going to…?

Unfortunately, Amy's suspicion was accurate, because Shadow opened the back of the truck and threw her inside on a hard metal floor. Amy hurriedly got up and leaped towards the exit, but Shadow shut the doors, which resulted in Amy jamming herself against them instead of getting out. She pressed her face against the small windowpane and glared at Shadow. "Let me out immediately! Or else Sonic will get you!" she demanded angrily, but Shadow ignored her and went to the driver's seat, despite Amy's protests. Soon she heard the motor grumble, and with panic in her mind she threw herself against the doors and slammed her fists against them, screaming and shouting. "Let me out! Let me out of here, Shadow! Immediately! Shadow…!"

When she realized it was futile, she sank to her floor and leaned her forehead against the doors, sighing dejectedly. "Why is this happening…?" she mumbled quietly to herself. "I don't understand…"

Her left ear suddenly flickered: She heard something! Amy lifted her head, pressed her ear against the doors and listened anxiously.

There it was! Except for the loud noise the motor made, Amy could still make out that other noise which made her ears flicker and her heart jump in excitement. It was the sound of rapidly running steps! Amy felt hear heart beat faster in her chest; there was only one person she knew who could move his legs that fast…

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily, she rose and pressed her face against the windowpane once again, to see the face that she loved most of all faces in the world. And it was him, for real: The blue hero was running behind the truck, keeping its pace with ease.

"You've come to save me!" Amy exclaimed happily. "You… you…" she trailed off. Something about him made her frown suspiciously, and her eyes widened in shock when Sonic suddenly roared: "_PANCAAKES!" _at the truck.

"Pancakes?!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh, no! Not you too…!" she added and almost stumbled backwards in disappointment. She clenched her fists against the glass and felt the confusion mix with irritation in her stomach. "What are you talking about, Sonic?! It doesn't make any sense at all, I don't understand!" she shouted furiously. "_What _is up with 'pancakes'?! What is up with the two of you?!"

At the same time, Shadow glanced at the driving mirror and noticed that they were followed. He frowned irritably. "Sonic, that nuisance," he muttered. "I won't let him get in my way." He pushed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever before he stepped on the gas, and three rocket motors shot out of the rear, and the next second the truck blasted away in a flash, too quickly for even Sonic to be able to catch up.

Amy didn't even get the chance to gasp in confusion before Sonic was out of view, and eventually the truck slowed down to normal speed again. Amy sighed deeply when she realized that Sonic wasn't going to catch up, and even if he did, she had the strange feeling that it wouldn't make any difference. So all she did was to sink to the metal floor and lean against the truck doors, all alone with nothing but questions.

_Why _had Shadow kidnapped her? What was he going to do? Why the hell did Sonic roar: "pancakes"? Just what had happened to the two hedgehogs?

Amy was curled up, thinking hard while she chewed on her thumbnail; and that's when Shadow stepped on the brake and the truck stopped dead with a screeching sound from the wheels. Amy almost crashed through the opposite wall and into the driver's seat.

The pink hedgehog rose instantly and pressed her face against the windowpane. Where was she? At least far away from the road, she thought.

She could hear Shadow open and close his door, and she listened eagerly as his steps moved closer to the truck's rear. As soon as he opened the doors to the boot, Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Shadow grabbed her in a firm grip, and once again she was his prisoner as he pulled her out of the truck.

"Oh, will you _please _just _let – me – go…!" _she trailed off at the sight of the landscape. _What the heck…? _They were out in the middle of nowhere; they stood on a hard rocky ground, surrounded by cliffs with no trees or growing whatsoever. And on top of that, it's chilly, Amy added to herself as she shivered and squeezed her arms.

Shadow seemed to be impatient to get moving, because he pulled her along towards one of the cliffs.

"Shadow, what are you going to…?" Amy began. That's when she noticed the altar. _What the… _The altar was in front of one of the cliffs, very old, and frankly it looked like it was just some poorly readjusted ruins. What was most odd though, was the fact that a radio was placed on a tall chair in the middle of the altar. On the left side of it, there was an old wooden chest. Amy cocked a suspicious eyebrow at it; maybe there were weapons and knives in there? For a horrible moment, she almost thought that Shadow was going to sacrifice her to some holy spirit or something, but he couldn't possibly be _that _crazy, could he?

"Up." Shadow's voice broke the silence. When Amy didn't move, he forcefully pushed her up on the altar.

"Ouch! Don't touch me, you imbecile! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" she hissed at him.

Shadow ignored her. He gave her a sharp look before he actually let go of her and walked up to the chest.

Amy's heart took a leap: This was her chance! She could escape now! But, she thought, and her eyebrows sank into a depressed frown, Shadow could easily catch me. And then who knows what he will do with me?

So she didn't move. And she hated herself for not doing so.

After a while, when Shadow had jerked the chest open, picked out something black and something white, and then closed the chest again, he turned around and walked back to Amy. And then, to Amy's utter surprise, he dressed himself in a tuxedo.

Amy blinked several times to process this. _What… the…? _

She cast a suspicious glance at the white stuff the dark hedgehog was holding, and then it all made sense. Or not. But she realized that it was a wedding dress, and she regretted horribly that she hadn't run away when she had the chance. Amy opened her mouth to protest, but before she got the chance to do anything at all, Shadow had already stripped her off and thrown her clothes in a messy pile on the side.

Amy was rather flaming red than pink right now. She had never ever in her entire life expected Shadow the Hedgehog to do something like this. And she was so taken by surprise that she didn't move, nor scream in embarrassment or even talk at all.

_This is crazy. There's no way he is going to… there's no way he would… is he going to…? _Amy was so shocked and disturbed right now, she was barely able to think clearly.

Shadow forced her into the wedding dress incredibly quick, and it was not until he stuffed her feet in a pair of white high-heels that Amy regained her talking ability. "Shadow, you're insane! You're insane and perverted and awful! Something's happened to you, this is madness, you're mad!" she squealed and tried to back off, but Shadow caught her arm.

He pulled her along to the middle of the altar, in front of the chair and the chest. Amy's brain was on the verge of a mental breakdown and she failed to order her legs to run away. Her brain failed to realize what was happening right now, it was just too absurd.

Shadow suddenly clicked the "PLAY" button on the radio, and after a few seconds of humming and screeching noises, a mechanic male voice spoke from the loudspeakers: "We are gathered here today, on this lonely and cold—" Shadow skipped that part of the tape, "—Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog," his name sounded very false and mechanic, like if someone had been mixing with the voice at that moment, "take Amy Rose to be your wife?"

And when the radio voice said that, Amy's brain finally processed what this was all about, and her chin almost fell to the hard ground. She blinked and stared at the black hedgehog for what felt like eternities while she repeated the last words in her head before she finally came to the absurd conclusion, which probably just made this day the weirdest one in her life: _Shadow was going to marry her!_

* * *

**Like Amy would've said: "What the fuck?!"**

**AN: This story is not** **meant to be a ShadAmy romance story (if that's what you thought. Love ya, have a nice day! 3) And this story might still make no sense to you... but that's why we have incoming chapters :D**

**Please feel free to point out mistakes (including grammar, anything you want) and if you'd like me to change anything! **


	3. The Bride's Purpose

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic, just so you know... I do own the pancakes though C:**

* * *

**The Bride's Purpose**

"Yes," Shadow answered the radio, and with a pitiless kick he made it continue rolling the tape (his hands were occupied since he held hands with Amy.)

"And do you, Amy Rose," the radio continued, "take Shadow the Hedgehog to be your husband?"

_No! _Amy yelled inside her head. She could feel her face heat up. "I…" she began, but Shadow caught her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and carefully tried to twist her hands loose, but Shadow held them tightly. Amy felt a drop of perspiration trickle down her forehead.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I not simply saying "no"? _Amy swallowed nervously; Shadow glared deep into her eyes, deep into her frightened little heart, he seemed to be looking straight through her and into nothingness, but at the same time penetrating her whole inner self and soul, scanning, forcing her to shrink in terror, causing her to panic, and then suddenly, without knowing what she was doing, she said hesitantly – completely against her will – "I… do."

_What? No, I don't! I don't! _But when she had come to her senses and opened her mouth to take her words back, just as she was going to speak, the radio spoke in her place: "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_No! _Amy shouted at herself in her head. "You may now ki—"

Shadow slammed the radio to pieces before it was able to finish the sentence. Frankly, Amy might have been relieved, if she was not so puzzled, and as good as paralyzed. This was just too absurd, all of it. She stared emptily down at the crushed fragments of the radio, which were sparkling and smoking, and she barely noticed when her "husband" suddenly pulled her down from the altar, and yet another time he threw her into the boot of the truck. Before he shut the doors, he insensitively tossed her clothes inside as well. Well, at least that was a little stimulating.

Soon the truck was moving, to no one knew where, least of all Amy. This time she was not slamming her fists at the doors or trying to pry them open, but she simply changed to her ordinary clothes and folded up the wedding dress and pressed it as tightly into the corner as she could; she didn't want to look at it. Then she sat down by the opposite wall and folded her arms around her legs.

Amy was bewildered; _Why _in the _world _had Shadow forced her into marriage? The only girl he had ever had feelings for was that Dr. Robotnik's granddaughter, right? Although she was dead… but nonetheless! So why _me? _Amy constantly asked herself. What was up with all of this? Amy had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure: Shadow was not himself. Something had happened to him. Something really, really weird. But what? And more importantly, would he ever get back to normal again?

The sound of the constant humming from the motor didn't stop until at least half an hour later, as the sound of the brake interrupted Amy's thoughts, and she looked up. Where could Shadow possibly have brought her this time?

The black hedgehog soon opened the boot and went inside to fetch her; Amy's resistance was futile. He pulled her out into the bright sunlight, and she was relieved to hear the birds whistling among the clouds once again.

She felt that she had no time for sentimentalism, though. This new place was by far better than the lonely grey cliffs, but she couldn't help but to cock her eyebrow when she discovered a house in the middle of a great meadow. Don't tell me this is Shadow's house, Amy thought. He doesn't have a house at all, does he?

"Get in," Shadow ordered and pushed her towards the door and inside. Amy was actually a little confused to see what see found inside: There was nothing but a big kitchen. No other rooms. She wondered if he had bought this house… or if he had assaulted it and taken it over?

Amy looked around in the big room once again: She saw a drawer by the wall, a big white fridge, a freezer, a stove with an oven, a wide bench, a wooden dinner table – painted black – and a chair. On the cooking bench was a plastic bowl, a ladle, a whisk, a frying pan, packages of milk, salt, butter and flour.

There was no need for Amy to ask, because she got the answer directly from Shadow himself, as he pointed a strict index finger towards the bench and the ingredients and commanded: "Make pancakes!"

…

"… I'm sorry…?"

Shadow glared at her. "You heard me; bench – cook – pancakes –_ now!"_

Amy didn't obey. Shadow must've been brainwashed. She stared at him. She stared at the bench. And then back at Shadow. And then at the bench. And no matter how many times she tried to process this, the only thing that her brain was thinking now was: _What – the – fuck._

"You want me… to make you pancakes…?" she asked carefully. "That's what this is all about?"

Shadow nodded indifferently, still pointing at the cooking bench. Amy could feel the fury rise inside her and she burst out: "THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT OF MARRYING ME?!"

Shadow let her stand there and breathe quickly for a while, before he answered impatiently: "That is irrelevant. Now make me my pancakes!"

"Just wha…?!" Amy began, but honestly she didn't know where she was going with that sentence. And so, a few minutes later, Amy was standing in front of the bench with all the ingredients. She frowned bitterly. "Can I at least have an apron?" she asked.

Shadow wrinkled his nose in grumpiness, but he seemed way too eager to get his pancakes to argue, and he pointed at the wall where, actually, a white apron with a red heart sewed in the middle was hung up.

Amy was confused. Really, he even had an apron? How many preparations had he made for this? But she put on the apron nonetheless and began to cook. She poured milk and flour in the plastic bowl and beat the eggs into the mixture, while Shadow constantly slammed his knife and fork onto the table. "Hurry up, woman!" he snarled. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm doing it as _fast as I can," _Amy snapped, but the following glare that Shadow shot at her was so icy that she shut her mouth. "Really, why am I even doing this...?" she muttered quietly to herself while she whipped the mixture. "This is so stu…" she trailed off and stopped in movement when she heard something outside: It was the sound of a yelling creature that was closing in rapidly, and when it was about fifty meters from the house, Amy could make out what it was yelling: "…. PaaaannnccAAAAKKKEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

The next second the door flew open and none other than Sonic sprinted inside. He stood on the doormat, out of breath and panting. He then filled his lungs with air and shouted: "PAAANCAAAAAKEEEEESS!" again.

Amy spun around, pressed her back against the bench and blinked repeatedly at the sight of him. "Sonic!" she exclaimed.

Of course Shadow had seen him too, and he did not look happy at all. "Sonic?!" he spat in disgust, rose from his chair, pointed a stiff finger at the blue hedgehog and growled: "Get out of here! This is _my_ house, _my_ cook and _MY PANCAKES!" _He growled so loud that poor Amy had to cover her ears. Shadow had started breathing fiercely from anger; he was a lot more hot-tempered than he normally was, and his fury seemed to be affecting Sonic as well.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed. "I won't run! I'll fight for the pancakes!"

"_What?!" _Amy couldn't believe this. Her gaze wandered from Sonic to Shadow and back again; to Amy's horror they started to fight. "Stop!" she shouted. They took no notice of her; she clenched her fists and yelled: "Stop it! I can make pancakes for both of you!"

_That _worked effectively; the two hedgehogs both froze and turned to look at her, and as soon as the words had escaped her lips, Amy wished that they never had… but, too late; the next second she was slaving in the kitchen, whipping and frying the pancake mixture almost in Sonic's speed, under high pressure, while he and Shadow forced pancake after pancake after pancake down their throats, and scooped kilo after kilo after kilo of sugar, jam and syrup on their food. Amy constantly ran the small route between the stove and the dinner table where she served the two hedgehogs their pancakes; they looked just like a pair of gluttonous spiky pigs where they sat on their chairs and stuffed themselves with fat.

They ate like maniacs; and they _are _maniacs, Amy thought as she served them their – at least – fifteenth plate of pancakes. Back and forth, back and forth; Amy cooked and ran, and Shadow and Sonic just ate and ate. It was not until they'd eaten 53 fat pancakes, 30 bottles of strawberry jam, 11 juice boxes and 23 kilos of sugar each that they let out the most bubbly, gurgling, nasty burps in hedgehog history, and finally fell back against the back of their chairs and drifted into slumber. They looked like two enormously fat sacks of hay.

Amy let out a delightful deep sigh, leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat from her forehead before she started taking long deep breaths to calm herself down. This day is _messed up, _she thought tiredly and stared at the dishes. She turned to observe the two fat snoring hedgehogs, and her eyebrows immediately sank into a deep frown as she asked herself the frequently recurring question: Just _what in the world _had happened to them?

"And what should I do now…?" she added thoughtfully and bit her lower lip with a troubled look on her face. "Maybe I should just sneak out…" she trailed off.

She hadn't noticed this before, in all the rush and confusion, but the drawer that was slightly hidden by the big dinner table was actually grey. Grey. What kind of normal wooden drawer was colored grey? Amy got to her feet and walked towards it; and that's when she noticed that it wasn't made out of wood, but of steel.

"What the…?" Amy slowly walked up to it and carefully traced the metallic thing with her hand. It was dusty, and she could make out something beneath the dust that resembled a sign of some sort. She blew and brushed the dust off of the drawer to get a clearer view, and then she could make out the text that was printed into the steel: "TOP SECRET."

And that's when she realized that it wasn't a drawer. It was a door. A metal door.


	4. Pancakius Obsessivus

**AN: A lot of the places and things mentioned in the following chapters are made up, and I don't believe they are existing places in Mobius. Also, some of the names of the following things might be changed if I bother to find out the proper Latin name of them… but lazy me probably won't. But you never know, miracles happen! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Sonic… but who knows, maybe I will sometime in the future? *w* Just kidding, then you would have nightmares…**

**Thanks a lot for reading this, love y'all 3 :3**

* * *

**Pancakius Obsessivus**

"Top secret, huh?" Amy mumbled to herself. _Yes, _very _top secret, indeed…_"Oh, well… but how to get inside…?" she added and investigated the steel door. "Oh, you need to enter a code… Naturally," she muttered and looked around in the big room for some clues.

She hadn't noticed the flashy posters on the wall until now; they were all photos of pancakes, and on one of them, a grinning Shadow was standing in the middle of a forest where pancakes grew on trees, holding hands with an animated fat golden pancake with a smiling painted mouth of jam and eyes made of Nutella, and above them it said: "I LOVE MY PANCAKE-WIFE"

Too much had already happened for Amy to get puzzled because of this, but she still wondered when and how Shadow had managed to fix those posters. She wondered if she herself had something to do with the "pancake-wife."

Then something struck her… but the password couldn't possibly be something as obvious as "pancake", could it? "Well, it's worth a shot," Amy mumbled and entered P-A-N-C-A-K-E.

Surprisingly enough, the door swung open. But before Amy was able to even blink, she was encountered by yet another surprise: A choir of glowing angels were blocking the entrance, and as soon as the door had opened, they started to sing, a light and hectic ballad, ending the chorus with a loud and light: "HAAAA-LLE-LU-JAH!" before their lights went out and they sank to the ground, lost their color and faded away.

It happened so fast; Amy just stood there and looked down at the spot where the poor creatures had been standing just a few seconds ago. "I'm getting a headache," she muttered and rubbed her temple. She didn't have the greatest feeling about going inside this hidden passage, but where else would she go? This was her only lead whatsoever.

Amy carefully entered the passageway, treading with caution so that she wouldn't step on the faint dusty fragments of the fallen angels.

Maybe they had been assigned to this? Amy thought as she watched one of the angel's halos disappear. Maybe it was their duty or calling or whatever, to stand here for eternities and wait for someone to unlock this door? Maybe it had restrained their aging up until now, and now that she, Amy, had finally opened the door, all the years of waiting had returned with such an impact on them that they turned into ashes? Could that be it?

It was just a stupid hypothesis… She had borrowed way too many Fantasy books from Tails.

As she was making up theories about all this, the door quietly slid shut behind her and everything went pitch black.

Lucky me that I have a box of matches, Amy thought triumphantly and searched her pocket. She snatched up the matchbox and lit a match so that the environment lightened up a little; at least so that she was able to see a few feet ahead of her. At least now she wouldn't have to go groping around in the dark.

With light and cautious steps, she walked through the passage, which eventually shrank and shaped into a dark tunnel.

"I've been through worse…" Amy told herself repeatedly. "Like a lot of times back at Chris' planet… I can do this, I just need to stay calm and focus…"

_Focus on what, walking? _

By now, the walls and ceiling had shrunk and closed in on her so much that she was forced to crawl her way forward. And it was also rather hot in there, and the deeper the crawled, the thinner the air got, and soon the pink hedgehog started breathing heavily. "Really… _hahh… _Why… why do I have to expose myself to this?" she asked herself. "When does this tunnel end…?"

Amy was just about to think that this tunnel might not have an end at all, and that it might force her forward until she got stuck and suffocated to death, when the ground suddenly disappeared bebeath her, and with a shocked gasp she fell and rolled down on a hard floor.

_Finally…! _She thought and let out a relieved sigh where she lay on the cold – refreshing – stone floor. After she had caught her breath again, she rose slowly. To her relief, the air was not as thin as in the tunnel and she was able to breathe normally.

"Goddammit," she cursed. "It's still pitch black." Her match's light had gone out when she fell, and of course, now she couldn't find her matchbox, no matter how desperately she fumbled for it. Amy cursed again; "What the heck do I do now?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to get used to the darkness. "Come on, night vision… God, I wish I had followed Cream's advice and eaten those daily carrots after all," she complained. "Oh, well… Ok… You can't turn around," she told herself, "so all you can do now is to carefully walk forward… _carefully…" _she swallowed hard and slooowly took a first step; and the next moment, the environment was lit up by briefly flaming torches attached to the walls, and Amy found herself in a great hall.

She froze. Just what is up with this…? She thought as she slowly looked around to confirm that she wasn't dreaming. All over the hall there were stone pillars that held up sculptures of weird creatures that she had never seen before; among them, a big mutant monster hedgehog. In the middle of the hall, a round set of stairs led up to a circle platform, and on the platform there was a big golden chest.

"Just like in a fairytale," Amy mumbled. "I wonder if there's a treasure inside. Or," she added hopefully, "maybe an antidote for whatever-kind-of-illness Sonic and Shadow have."

She started walking up the stairs; there were only about 20 steps, so it shouldn't take that long.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"…"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"… I should be up there soon…"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Amy stopped and stared down at her feet; she'd been walking at least 60 steps by now, but she still hadn't come any closer to the chest at all! "What the heck is this? Witchcraft?!" Amy exclaimed and flung her arms into the air in hopelessness. "What the hell should I…?!" She irritably stomped the ground with her feet, until she heard a crackle under her left shoe and froze.

"…?" Amy slowly lifted her foot and discovered a skeletal key on the step she was standing on. "A key…?" Amy bent down and picked it up; she cocked a sceptic eyebrow at it. "Could it be for the…?" She began and glanced up at the chest. But even from this angle she could tell that it didn't have a lock, and without a lock the key was useless. "Dammit," Amy cursed.

She was just about to throw the key away, when she noticed a golden padlock half a meter to her right. She blinked and rubbed her eyes; the padlock was still there. Really? "Then maybe the key…" Amy scurried over to the padlock, sank to her knees and hectically forced the key inside the keyhole and twisted it…

Silence. Amy sat petrified and waited. _Please, please, please, please, do something, _Amy pleaded quietly. _Don't be useless, please…_

That's when one of the skeleton key's legs started moving and nudged her finger. With a terrified high-pitched screech Amy let go of it, and it fell to the ground with a faint _clink. _But it didn't just lie still on the stairs like your average key would do, but instead it started twisting and wriggling, and the next second it regained color and transformed into an ant.

… "… I'm not sure how this day could possibly become any weirder," Amy muttered to herself. But then again, that was what she'd been telling herself all day about all the events up until now.

She got to her feet and looked down at the little insect; it nimbly twisted its antennas and moved its small head, sending a shiver through Amy's body; she did _not _care for bugs. But as she observed the little thing on the ground, she noticed that it was stumbling a little as it moved. She bent down and examined it closer, and then she saw that something was attached to one of its legs, thus the reason for it to lose its balance. And when Amy narrowed her eyes to get a clearer view, she saw that it was a small, small note, with only a tiny number of big letters. Amy moved her head even closer, and after some careful analyzing she read the words: "USE ME".

"Use it? On what?" Amy looked upwards at the chest. She hesitated. "Could it be for…?" she trailed off and her eyes sank onto the ant. One of its legs was red, she hadn't noticed that until now. She frowned suspiciously and tried to consider her options.

Options? She had no options. The only option she had was to try out the chest and the padlock, and that's what she did; she picked up the padlock – and after some struggling and hesitating, the ant as well – and started walking upwards.

_It's useless, though, _Amy thought. _The stairs are only going to stop me again. _But to her immense surprise, she reached the platform in merely a few seconds; the stairs hadn't stopped her at all. As she stood there, blinking down at the chest, she turned her head and confusedly gazed down at the stairs. "No way," she mumbled.

How come they didn't stop her? It couldn't possibly be because of the fact that she revived the little ant, could it? Amy was puzzled, but then she decided that the only thing of importance right now was that she had made it to the platform, and not _how _she did it.

Amy opened her hand and observed the padlock on her palm with unease; what was she supposed to do with it? "USE ME", the note on the ant's leg said. Maybe if she, somehow, unlocked the chest via the padlock or something? But that didn't make any sense at all. _Well, nothing this day has really made any sense, _Amy reminded herself, and then she locked the padlock on the chest. And it actually attached itself to it.

Amy didn't know if she would sigh, shrug or just stay quiet. Then instead, she began to feel the excitement tickle in her belly, and she slowly moved the ant towards the keyhole. She swallowed, closed her eyes and prayed, pressed the ant inside, covered the keyhole and waited. A drop of sweat trickled down her temple and she waited stubbornly while the ant tickled her palm. There was a faint _click;_ Amy immediately removed her hand and felt her heart take a leap when she saw that the padlock was unlocked, thus the chest too. She barely noticed when the terrified ant hopped out of the keyhole, scurried down the stairs and disappeared from her sight; all she could see right now was the chest in front of her, and she carefully grabbed the edges and slowly opened it and gazed inside… to find a golden pancake.

Amy hardly believed her eyes; the golden pancake was the largest, roundest, most well-shaped, deliciously smelling and hotly oozing pancake she'd seen in her entire life. And well hidden beneath the professionally fried thing, there was actually a book.

"Who would hide a book underneath a pancake?" Amy asked herself. "And who would lock up a pancake in a dusty old box in the first place?"

She took out the book with a groan – it was heavy – and read the title: _"The Universal Book about Pancakes"._ Obviously, she added to herself as she turned the cover and observed the register; the pages were sallow and most of the text had lost color and was hard to read. The book was obviously old.

Amy skimmed through the book before she closed it and looked at the back cover, which said: _"This book is an incredible, ancient science that was created by the S.G.P: the Scientific Gods of Pancakes. This book does not only contain information and instructions about all the ways to make pancakes, pancake cake etc. but also all pancakes secrets, as well as facts and recipe to the antidote to the virus "Pancakius Obsessivus" and…" _Amy paused and looked back at the latter word. "'_Pancakius Obsessivus'?" _A thought struck Amy and she keenly looked it up in the register, and then hurriedly skimmed to page 347 and anxiously read the following out loud: "'_Pancakius Obsessivus – Pancakius Obsessivus is a bacteria, or technically a virus, a strongly infectious and addictive illness much similar to a kind of brainwash that strongly affects the victim, hedgehogs in particular, thus the reason for its alias "the Hedgehog Brainwash." It is a quite rare illness, and its origin is unknown, as well as the way it spreads and the details of the symptoms and effects on the victim…" _Amy continued reading but her brain slowly fell behind and all she did was stare at the page for a while before she quickly gave her head a slight shake and skipped to the recipe for the antidote, where she forced herself more than ever to concentrate: _"Receipt to antidote: 1. Take a part of the Golden Pancake," _Amy followed the instruction, _"2. Press oil out of the Sunny Dandelion on the top of Mount Growery…" _Amy paused. Mount Growery? She'd never even heard of a mountain called that.

Amy continued reading the recipe, but she slowly started losing her self-esteem during the process; not only was there a slight chance that all of this was fake and that it had nothing to do with what Shadow and Sonic had, and the whole thing was also totally absurd and the contents were just like in a fairytail, she had never even heard of the ingredients nor the places before, and the final note that was printed on the page didn't raise her hopes at all:

"_Note: The investigation of the Hedgehog Brainwash is incomplete, the effects of the antidote are limited, and there are no guarantees of positive effects whatsoever."_


	5. On Her Own

**Finally it's published! God, I'm sorry this chapter took forever… it's not that I lost interest in it or anything, I swear! But I have simply only been writing and writing and writing on "the Shadow's Legacy", and I was into it so much that I didn't realize how many days it took… I'm sorry! I really hope that you'll continue to read this story, because I promise that I will upload every single chapter, till the very end! **

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this, if only this far^^**

* * *

**On Her Own**

"This is just absurd," Amy told herself for the twenty-eleventh time as she closed the book and just stared at its cover while her brain was working on this. But at least knew what she had to do, if she now put faith in this book, which she had no choice but to do. "It'd better not be a phony," she muttered as she went down the stairs, off of the platform.

_I'll be taking this book, _Amy thought as she cast a glance at it, set in a firm grip under her arm. _But I get the feeling that I shouldn't take the Golden Pancake… or at least not all of it, _she added to herself as she remembered that she had torn off a small piece of it.

But how in the world would she find that Mount Growery or whatever? Amy was deeply troubled, but she quickly pulled herself together as she continued to walk back towards the hole out of which she came. "First things first," she lectured herself. "What I need to do now is to get out of here."

Amy looked up with sceptic eyes at the small hole and wrinkled her nose; she _really _didn't want to go back in there, but what other choice did she have? It seemed to be the only way out whatsoever. So, despite the feeling of slight claustrophobia, Amy grabbed the edges of the hole, pulled herself up and crawled into the hot, suffocating tunnel of awfulness.

"Come on, Amy, don't be such a pussy now," she told herself after a few crawling attempts. "If you've done this once, then you can do it twice." And indeed she could; after a lot of minutes of exaggerating crawls and kicks and frustrated groans, the tunnel grew wider and bigger, and she could soon catch a glimpse of one of the fallen angels' halos faint light on the ground.

Amy anxiously got to her feet and jogged up to it, and through gasps and pants she frowned suspiciously when she was definitely sure that all the halos would've faded by now. "Left behind…?" she muttered, but that made no sense at all.

She didn't really know why she did it, but for some reason she bent down and carefully touched the halo – to see if it might explode or send an electric wave through her body – before she picked it up. "No need for you to stay here all by yourself," Amy said gently. It was a little confusing that she was talking to a halo, but there was something about the sensation of its touch that made it feel almost… alive. It was a warm and tickling feeling in her palm as she held it, and it was a rather comforting feeling to finally have a reliable light as she was all alone in the unpredictable darkness.

"Now to push the door open," Amy said and took a deep breath. _And do it quietly, _she reminded herself, _because you don't want to wake the brainwashed hedgehogs out there. _Amy put her palms against the thick metal door and took a stance. She swallowed hard before she pinched her eyes close and pushed, as slowly and carefully as possible, while she desperately pleaded that the hedgehogs would still be asleep by the the table.

The door quietly swung open, without any Sonics or Shadows yelling in shock; Amy dared to open her eyes and found the two round hedgehogs still fast asleep. Amy let out a relieved sigh before she carefully shut the door behind her. At the same time she wondered how in the world Shadow hadn't discovered it before. But then again, his brain was not really what it used to be right now, so maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

She didn't really pity them – they had been way too bossy and harsh with her for that – but she also knew that they weren't in their right minds, and it was almost kind of sad to see them sit there on their chairs, their fat bellies on the table and jam and sugar all over their faces. Amy clenched her fists as she watched them, and with a loud and determined voice she spoke: "I promise that I'll find a cure for you two, before you die from overeating or some such…"

As she said it, Sonic let out a whimper in his sleep, and Amy felt stupid that it frightened her and made her wince; _I just ruined a heroic moment, _she thought as she glared at Sonic who let out an incredibly loud snore. "My god, do they sound like that every night…?" Amy just shook her head. "Well, I should get going now…"

It didn't feel like necessary, but for the cause of safety, she padded her way out of the house on tiptoe, and as soon as she'd closed the door behind her, she started to run.

_Tails, _was the first thing she could think of as soon as she was far away from the house; Tails would know what to do. He could help her get information on Mount Growery – maybe he already know where it was – and he could help her gather the things she needed to travel there, and he would definitely help her to get all the ingredients to cure Sonic and Shadow. _And Cream too, _Amy thought, _and maybe even Knuckles. _

After hours and hours of running, jogging and walking and almost throwing up because of exaggeration – Shadow had driven her really far away – Amy finally reached Tails' house. _"Yes," _she gasped in relief and sprinted the final meters to the door. _"Tails!" _she shouted as soon as she had swung the door open and entered.

Inside, a startled Tails raised his head from where he sat by the coffee table in the living room – Cream and Vanilla was there too, and they looked up as well – and all three of them looked even more startled at the sight of their pink friend; out of breath and all bruised up.

"Amy…?" Tails said. "What has happ—"

"Tails, you have to listen to me!" Amy interrupted and marched inside, and her wild face almost seemed to frighten her friends a little. "Please don't think that I'm crazy when I tell you this, but – _Sonic and Shadow have been brainwashed!"_

There was a long silence; maybe she shouldn't have been so straight-forward after all, because Tails, Cream and Vanilla stared at her as if she was indeed crazy. "… What..?" Tails was the one who spoke first.

"It's true!" Amy exclaimed. "They're sitting in a house with only a kitchen right now, stuffing themselves with pancakes… I mean, right now, they're asleep, but they ate like pigs before, and—"

"Amy, please calm down, I don't understand anything," Tails interrupted and tried to calm her down. "Will you please start from the beginning?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something rash again, but then she closed it and tried to compose herself; she took a deep breath, and then told her friends what had happened, as clearly as she could.

When she had finished, her listeners were already numb-struck. "Manic and Sonia are _dead?!" _Tails exclaimed, and Cream's eyes were filled with tears.

Amy closed her eyes and nodded sadly. "Yes…" She opened her eyes and was about to say something comforting, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of doubt in Tails' and Vanilla's eyes.

But Tails eyes quickly shifted to compassionate as he said gently; "Amy, believe me when I say that I would never think that you would lie to us… but…" he hesitated, "I… I don't think that I'll be able to really believe this story… you know…"

"B-but I have proof!" Amy stammered. "I can show you where Sonic and Shadow are, and then you can see for yourselves!"

Silence again. Tails gave Vanilla and Cream a strange look – to Amy's horror it looked doubtful – but he nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Amy sighed in relief. "Thanks, you guys…" she was really happy to have them right now, as her friends rose and they exited the house together.

"Unfortunately, the X Tornado is currently under important updating, so we'll have to walk," Tails said when Amy wondered why they weren't going to the garage. "So, where are they?" he asked.

Amy couldn't hide her disappointment; she was already tired of running and walking today. And she wasn't sure that her friends were going to like her reply either, as she pointed the way she came; "A few hours that way," she muttered. She didn't bother to look at them, because she knew that they were watching her with wide eyes. And so they wandered.

To Amy's dismay and slight annoyance, Tails and Vanilla started asking her questions and stating comments like "So, where have you been?", "What have you been doing lately?", "Are you feeling a little tired, Amy?", "You know, after this, we can go home for a cup of tea and have a nice time together", "Maybe you should go home and rest after that."

It was like if they thought that she'd just had a bad day and imagined all of this, and the longer they walked, the stronger became the unsettling feeling that they didn't believe her story at all; but come on, she knew that she was a little bruised up and had kind of a wild face expression, but who _wouldn't _after a day like this?!

Amy knew very well that her story was not just a little bit, but _very _unreliable; Amy's brain knew it, but her heart wouldn't allow her to realize it, so instead of doing what maybe a wiser person should've done, she simply continued walking in painful silence and clung to the thought that she soon would have proved to her friends that she was telling the truth.

The following hours that they walked were probably the longest hours in Amy's life, and when they _finally _reached the house, just about as the sun was setting, Amy immediately lightened up and her heart rate went up in excitement as she pointed at the large house; "There it is!" she exclaimed.

It bothered her that all her friends did was to look slightly confused, and Tails muttered something barely audible like "wow, I never knew that there was a house all the way up here," but Amy chose to ignore it, and instead she ran ahead of them up to the house. "Finally," she sighed to herself as she grabbed the doorknob. "Now they'll see Sonic and Shadow," she muttered as she waved them over, and her heart beat fast as she opened the door… and as it was open, all Amy did was to stare at an empty room.

Sonic and Shadow were gone.

After the many seconds it took for her to realize and accept the reality, all Amy wanted to do was to slam her head against the door; _Noooo! _She screamed in her head, and she cursed and hated herself for being so stupid; Why the hell hadn't she tied them up? Why the _hell _hadn't she made sure that they wouldn't disappear?! _Oh my _god _Amy… You messed up like never before…! _The disappointment that she felt was indescribable; all she did was to close her eyes and hide her face in her hands for a moment, before she turned around to face her sceptic friends that were standing behind her by now, and observed the quiet and empty room.

"Well…?" Tails asked carefully. "Where are they?"

Amy didn't even bother to try to prove that they had been here by showing them the leftovers and the dishes on the table; it could've been just anyone who had been eating pancakes. They wouldn't be convinced; they wouldn't believe her, they would just start to suspect that she was indeed imagining things.

For a long while, the thoughts rushed through Amy's head and she desperately thought about a plan or idea to show them that what she had told them was true, but in the end, all she did was to just gaze at her friends, and then she said quietly, almost pleadingly: "I swear that they were here…"

But she knew that it was futile; Tails just gave her a concerned and comforting look, as did Cream and Vanilla, before he said: "I'm sorry, Amy, but I honestly believe that you're just very, very tired." Amy knew that he only meant well and cared for her well-being, but it was impossible to return a reassuring smile at this moment. She just watched her friends with a depressed and hopeless expression, and indeed very, very tired eyes.

"But hey, we got a nice exercise," Vanilla said optimistically with a gentle smile, and Cream nodded. "Yeah!" The little rabbit turned to Amy with a friendly smile. "Amy, if you're tired, you can come home with us and then we can make you something good and refreshing," she offered kindly.

Amy just nodded, as friendly as she could. "Thanks…" She was _so _tired of this, but she was not mad at her friends; she understood that they didn't believe her, and there was no reason to be upset with them for that.

Vanilla and Cream were already on their way back, and Tails was the last one to smile and wave at her. "We'll be going now, Amy," he said.

Amy just nodded again. "Sure. Thanks anyways." She smiled, but she wasn't really grateful for anything.

Tails gave her a look that she was unable to read, but then he just gave her an unsure smile before he waved again and followed Cream and her mother, and Amy was left alone.

She just stood silent and watched them leave, watched them head down the slope and disappear out of view while the sun colored the sky flaming red as it set behind the mountains. Amy watched its flaming, powerful shine with narrowed eyes, and with the strong heat came also the realization that finally reached Amy's mind: She was on her own.

* * *

**One of the events might be a little similar to a specific event in "the Shadow's Legacy", sorry about that xD And sorry if you think that this chapter was a little rushed; my computer was running out of battery, and I panicked because I was too lazy to go and find the charger (silly me) but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.**

**Updates might also take a little while since Easter is coming up - plus my birthday - and supposedly, you are all occupied with holiday stuff too, so maybe that won't be much of a problem :)**

**Again (you really ought to get tired of it) thanks so much for reading and reviewing this; I hope you'll have a really awesome Easter and holiday, love you guys! 3**


End file.
